<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】诱拐-7 by yingyingye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568401">【博君一肖】诱拐-7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye'>yingyingye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新年车车车车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】诱拐-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被爱意浸泡浇灌的小兔子一天比一天开朗自信，在学校里也渐渐能打开心扉，高三开学逐渐交到几个关系不错的朋友</p><p> </p><p>好看的人总不缺人喜欢，从他转学第一天就有很多人注意到他了，他太突出了，和整天打打闹闹一身臭汗的男同学完全不一样</p><p> </p><p>他白白净净，看起来家境很好，衣服穿的都很讲究，从来都是温柔美好的样子，偶尔笑起来露出两颗可爱的兔牙，和他说话的时候会认真看着你，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的让人不敢直视</p><p> </p><p>但是他看起来太安静太美好了，大家都不太敢主动打扰他</p><p> </p><p>后来了解了才发现其实他就是一只容易害羞的小兔子，人温柔脾气又好，说话的时候偶尔夹杂着南方方言，声音奶奶的，总是像在撒娇，萌翻了班里的一众女同学</p><p> </p><p>在家里有王一博宠着，到了学校跟同学相处融洽，小兔子每天幸福的要冒泡了，脸颊的婴儿肥又鼓起来了</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>元旦</p><p> </p><p>本来高三因为课业紧张是没有元旦晚会的，但是因为他们是艺术生，学校管的没那么严，大家又都是活泼爱闹的性格，所以元旦的时候还是举办了晚会来庆祝</p><p> </p><p>文艺委员通知大家每个人至少表演一个节目，肖赞稀里糊涂的就被几个女同学拉着一起表演跳舞</p><p> </p><p>等他反应过来自己不会的时候已经来不及了，几个人你一句我一句七嘴八舌堵的他说不出话，只能认命答应</p><p> </p><p>这天，王一博下班来接他</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，你下周开始先不要来接我了”  他冲驾驶座的男人说</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？怎么了？” </p><p> </p><p>“……唔，下周开始我每天放了学要和同学去排练节目，元旦晚会上要表演”  </p><p> </p><p>“哦？宝宝要表演什么节目”  男人眉头一挑，有点惊讶，他太了解肖赞了，以他的性格怎么也不是会上台表演的</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯，跳，跳舞”  虽然觉得好害羞，还是乖乖回答</p><p> </p><p>说完看到王一博满脸的笑意</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要笑！不许笑我！”  小兔子恼羞成怒</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，不笑不笑，赞赞跳舞一定很棒”  嘴上这样说，脸上的笑意更加明显了</p><p> </p><p>“哼” 小兔子翻了个白眼，生气的转过头</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>还好一起跳舞的还有另外一个男生，让他看起来不那么突出，认真排练了两周，终于到了要表演的时候，虽然只是班级里一个小小的晚会，但这是他第一次上台表演节目，所以他一直很认真也很期待</p><p> </p><p>衣服是统一定制的，黑衬衫、黑裤子和一件蓝色印花的宽大丝绸外袍</p><p> </p><p>王一博知道他要表演节目，早早的就到学校里去看他，他站在一个肖赞看不到的角落，认真的看着他</p><p> </p><p>这是完全不一样的肖赞，今晚的他特别的耀眼，虽然穿着统一的衣服，但一眼看过去只能注意到他</p><p> </p><p>他很开心，穿着宽大的外袍在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，虽然动作不是最完美的，但是最认真最卖力的，但因为太害羞了，一到抖肩扭跨的动作就忍不住笑场，动作也变得软绵绵</p><p> </p><p>明明是那么清纯的一张脸，同样的动作，他做出来就该死的撩人，清纯与肉欲在他身上完美体现出来又没有一点矛盾，而他呢，完全不知道自己的诱惑有多大，天生尤物大概就是这样，又纯又欲，撩人而不自知</p><p> </p><p>下面的同学都沸腾了，大家起哄，尖叫，鼓掌，没有人不为他着迷</p><p> </p><p>王一博觉得自己的命都被他勾走了，下身硬到爆炸，还好今天穿了大衣可以挡住，不然就当众出丑了，他不知道用了多大的力才忍住没有直接把他带走，有一瞬间他甚至阴暗的想就这样把肖赞一辈子关起来，他的宝贝有多美只能他自己知道，谁都不能觊觎，</p><p> </p><p>他眸色变深，眼底情绪翻滚，但最终只静悄悄的看完表演</p><p> </p><p>“哎？你是……谁的家长吗” 有同学注意到他了</p><p> </p><p>“肖赞”  他答</p><p> </p><p>“你是他？”  看到他面无表情的样子，同学小心翼翼的问</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥！”  惊喜的声音传来，小兔子看到他了，满脸开心的跑过来</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝，我们回家吧” 他伸手揽过肖赞，一样的没有表情，但眼睛里的温柔和宠溺都快要溢出来了</p><p> </p><p>“我，我去跟同学说一声”  被当着同学面叫宝宝，小兔子害羞了</p><p> </p><p>他们走后教室一下沸腾了</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝！！也太宠了吧”</p><p> </p><p>“是亲哥哥吗？怎么看起来那么……”</p><p> </p><p>“像男朋友……”</p><p> </p><p>“两个人怎么都那么好看！！！也太般配了吧！！”</p><p> </p><p>大家七嘴八舌的讨论</p><p> </p><p>“哎！！肖赞衣服忘记换了” 不知道谁嚷嚷了一句</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥！我的衣服！！” 到了车库肖赞才突然反应过来衣服忘记换了</p><p> </p><p>“不用拿了” 王一博把身上大衣脱下来要给他穿上</p><p> </p><p>“我不要！车里就暖和了” 臭美的小兔子拒绝穿的层层叠叠乱七八糟</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝今天跳舞很好看” 好看的我都硬了<br/>王一博突然开口</p><p> </p><p>“啊！你看到了！”<br/>“跳舞好难啊，练了好多遍还是出错了”  第一次尝试跳舞的小兔子没有一点自信</p><p> </p><p>“我很喜欢，宝宝跳舞的样子我很喜欢”</p><p> </p><p>“但是以后只可以跳给我看”他声音突然变得低沉</p><p> </p><p>“我才不要，你开始还嘲笑我” 被他一本正经的样子电到，肖赞嘴硬的反驳</p><p> </p><p>王一博把车子停在没人的路边，再也忍不住拉过他亲了上去</p><p> </p><p>“唔……你……呜…………” 第一次被这么粗暴的亲吻，小兔子被吓到了，但是很快又丢盔弃甲沉浸其中</p><p> </p><p>王一博撕咬着他柔软粉嫩的唇瓣，长驱直入侵入他的口腔，勾着他的舌头和自己纠缠，<br/>粗重的呼吸在安静的车厢里显得尤其明显和色情</p><p> </p><p>虽然亲过很多次了，但肖赞总是那么青涩，等王一博放开他了，他还眼神迷茫一副云里雾里不知是哪的样子，双眼含水，脸颊红红，红肿的唇瓣微微张开，看的王一博热血沸腾</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝，帮帮我好不好” 他低哑着声音祈求，虽然是祈求的语气，一双大手却不容拒绝的拉着肖赞的手来到自己下身</p><p> </p><p>“啊！！你……” 回过神的肖赞手触电般的缩回，在车里做这种事也太羞耻了</p><p> </p><p>但是看到王一博一脸隐忍，汗都要滴落下来的难受样子又实在不忍心</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么又，，，，我，我，你下次不可以了！”  说完还是心软的伸出手覆了上去</p><p> </p><p>他忍住羞耻解开王一博的皮带，纤细白嫩的手指隔着黑色内裤轻轻揉捏</p><p> </p><p>王一博的眼神像是着了火，这么色情的样子看的他下身又忍不住涨大了几分</p><p> </p><p>小兔子忍住羞耻扒开他的内裤，高高耸立的分身一下弹了出来</p><p> </p><p>“啊！我……” 被他狰狞的东西吓到，他忍不住想要退缩，抬头可怜兮兮的看着王一博</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝” 他声音沙哑的可怕，眼睛里翻滚着骇人的情欲</p><p> </p><p>“呜” 小可怜认命的伸出手握住他炙热滚烫的肉刃套弄起来</p><p> </p><p>太羞耻了，第一次这么近距离大喇喇的握着他那里，肖赞觉得自己羞耻的要爆炸了</p><p> </p><p>“赞赞，用力一点”  他粗喘着命令</p><p> </p><p>“……” 小兔子怯怯的看了他一眼，一只手根本不能完全握住，他只好两只手一起</p><p> </p><p>“唔” 王一博被下身的快感刺激的低吟出声</p><p> </p><p>肖赞仿佛被鼓励到，想让他更舒服一点，双手更加卖力的套弄，可是他觉得手都酸了，王一博非但没有要射的迹象，还越来越大</p><p> </p><p>“怎么那么久……” 他撒着娇小声控诉</p><p> </p><p>王一博被他刺激的额角青筋泛起<br/>“久了搞起来你才会更爽”</p><p> </p><p>“你！！不许说，谁让你随时随地…………那样”  他委屈的反驳</p><p> </p><p>“你还敢说，跳舞的时候为什么勾引我，你还嘟嘴，我当时就想当着所有人的面把你按在舞台上操”</p><p> </p><p>说完伸手抚摸他微肿的唇瓣</p><p> </p><p>“我没有……呜……”小兔子被他不知羞耻的言论惊到了</p><p> </p><p>可能是想阻止他说出更多奇怪的话，可能是被他隐忍欲望的性感样子迷到，他不知道哪里来的勇气，突然低头含住了王一博狰狞粗涨的硬物</p><p> </p><p>“呃……唔！”</p><p>王一博被他大胆的行为惊到，他死死盯住肖赞，被他湿热口腔包裹的下身又不受控制的变大</p><p> </p><p>肖赞抬头，含着雾气的大眼睛又害羞又可怜的看着他，第一次做这种事，他实在不知道接下来该怎么办了</p><p> </p><p>“舔一舔” 男人被巨大的快感冲击</p><p> </p><p>“……”犹豫片刻，肖赞伸出粉嫩的舌头，小猫一样轻轻舔起他紫红色狰狞粗壮的柱身，他努力回忆王一博曾经帮自己做的，卖力的取悦他，想让他更舒服</p><p> </p><p>虽然他没有经验，牙齿还会不注意的嗑到自己，但王一博觉得自己从来没那么爽过，他的宝贝就趴在自己腿上主动的含着自己，心理和生理上的巨大满足，让他再也忍不住，他克制的用最小的幅度，在肖赞嘴里抽插起来</p><p> </p><p>“唔……嗯……唔……”肖赞眼角沁出泪水，他太大了，虽然大半柱身还露在外面，但口里已经含到最深了</p><p> </p><p>王一博不舍得小宝贝太过辛苦，没有太过纠缠就射了出来，正转头拿纸巾让他吐出来，抬头发现肖赞已经咽下去了</p><p> </p><p>“咳，好腥”被撑的红肿的嘴角还残留一丝白痕</p><p> </p><p>“你是不想让我活了” 王一博刚射完的下身又站了起来</p><p> </p><p>他放低背椅，一把拉过肖赞坐在自己身上</p><p> </p><p>“啊！” 肖赞被他吓到</p><p> </p><p>他看到王一博又重新起立的下身和撕扯自己衣服的动作</p><p> </p><p>“呜……不要……我们回家……哥哥……我要回家……呜呜…………” 自己已经不知羞耻的在车里帮他做那种事情，实在不能接受继续做下去了</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝，我忍不了了” 压抑的声音里含着要吃人的情欲</p><p> </p><p>“不要……呜……冷……” 他搂住肖赞三两下就把他衣服脱了个精光，听到他喊冷又拿起跳舞的宽大外袍给他穿上</p><p> </p><p>“我不要这个！！” 一丝不挂的穿着这件，羞耻的他再也忍不住流下眼泪</p><p> </p><p>“不能不要”</p><p> </p><p>王一博咬着牙说完就低头堵上他的唇，手也直奔主题直接伸到他后面，修长的手指色情的揉弄他柔软的后穴</p><p> </p><p>“呵，宝宝怎么那么骚，这里都湿了还说不要”  </p><p> </p><p>“呜呜……我不是……” 他摇头反驳，但没有一点说服力</p><p> </p><p>王一博的吻一路向下，从嘴巴、脖颈到胸口，低头含住他胸前粉嫩一点</p><p> </p><p>“呃啊……” 双重的刺激让他身子高高耸起，刚刚还喊冷，现在就被情欲浇灌的身子滚烫，宽大的衣服要掉不掉的松松垮垮挂在胳膊上</p><p> </p><p>被他妩媚的样子刺激到，王一博觉得再忍下去自己都不是人了，他退出手指，扶着自己炙热滚烫的肉刃冲了进去</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊…………太大了……好胀……呜呜……”</p><p> </p><p>“大了不好吗，大的才能满足宝宝” 王一博粗喘着，他要被身上的妖精勾的失去理智了</p><p> </p><p>等肖赞稍稍适应，他就再也不管不顾，双手掐着他的腰，耸动着健硕有力的下身用力抽插起来</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊……不……不啊……太快了……哥额……哥哥……太快了……”</p><p> </p><p>肖赞被他干的双目失焦，被爱欲熏的眼睛红通通的，无力的双手松垮垮的搂着他的脖子，张着红肿的小嘴止不住的娇吟</p><p> </p><p>王一博看着身上人淫乱的样子，忽然停下了动作</p><p> </p><p>“呜……” 肖赞扭动着挣扎了几下，被身体酥痒的感觉逼得哽咽</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥……呜呜……要……” 他嘟起嘴吧索吻，带着哭腔的撒娇，想要王一博继续动</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝怎么那么娇气，想要就自己动” </p><p> </p><p>“呜呜……你坏……” 肖赞忍不住哭出声</p><p> </p><p>“对，我坏，所以赞赞想要就自己动” 他忍得也青筋暴起了，但就是恶劣的不动</p><p> </p><p>被情欲支配的小兔子，终于忍不住，抽噎着自食其力，他按住座位，骑在王一博身上小幅度的摇晃起来，但是力道太小了，总是碰不到他身体里最饥渴敏感的那一点，身体里酥麻感更强烈了</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝，想要该怎么说” 王一博擦掉他眼角的泪，温柔又恶劣的问</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜…………一博哥哥……求呜……求求你……呜呜……操啊…………操我啊啊啊啊啊” </p><p> </p><p>身下的人终于肯用力了，动作迅猛而有力，炙热粗壮的肉刃每一次都进到最深，钉在最敏感的一点</p><p> </p><p>欲望得到满足，小兔子忍不住失声尖叫，他被灭顶的快感冲昏头脑，失神到诱惑的脸上不知道是痛苦还是快乐到了极点</p><p> </p><p>狭小的车厢里充满着浓浓的情欲，男人粗重低哑的喘息、少年诱惑勾人的娇吟和臀肉接触的啪啪声混乱交织，不知道持续了多久……</p><p> </p><p>混乱中好像听到了一声</p><p>“新年快乐”</p><p>“啊嗯…………啊…………新年快乐……啊”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>